


Rainy Day Cuddles

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Skyhold, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompts - Tumblr<br/>A and B are cuddling on a rainy day. A is reading while leaning on B. B keeps leaving little kisses all over A’s forehead and kissing the top of their head, and keeps cuddling A closer and stealing A’s warmth. A giggles as B nuzzles A’s neck, and tries to ignore B. This makes B more desperate for snuggles.<br/>(I took some liberties)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3AM there may be errors that i will fix later
> 
> sorry it's so smol (シ_ _)シ

They didn’t get many moments like this. Summer’s in Skyhold were either too sunny, or dreadfully rainy, and today it happened to be the latter. Although this was a rare occasion were Dorian was thankful for the rain, since it kept away Leliana’s Messenger’s. Dorian was also thanking the Maker that he’d managed to convince Cullen to fix that blasted hole in his roof, or things wouldn’t be quite as comfortable as they were.

They were up in Cullen’s loft, away from the fire, but Cullen’s wool sheets helped keep the cold out, the two of them were only in their smalls. Dorian was sitting in Cullen’s lap, leaning back against his chest. He could feel Cullen’s lips brush against the back of his neck, and his fingers tracing shapes into Dorian’s sides. It was a bit distracting, as he was still trying to do _some_ research as he skimmed through an old tome. Just because it was raining didn’t mean he couldn’t continue his research.

He felt Cullen tug him closer, and place a few small kisses to the top of his head. It gave Dorian a warm feeling inside him. He’d been scared when it first happened, but now he trusted that Cullen wasn’t going to leave him. He couldn’t stop the smile that began to spread across his face.

“Do you mind?” Dorian asked, turning his head to look back at Cullen.

Cullen leaned in to press a kiss to Dorian’s forehead. “No, I don’t mind.” He replied.

Dorian rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He turned back around, trying to focus on the tome in front of him.

Cullen made a noise of disapproval and wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist, pulling him closer. He placed a kiss on the back of Dorian’s neck, and moved to nibble on his ear. He ran one hand up to feel the exposed skin of Dorian’s chest.

“Cullen, I need to finish my research.” Dorian protested. As much as he’d rather be focusing on Cullen, he knew that he was close to finding out Corypheus’ real name.

“It can wait, just a bit.” Cullen whispered against Dorian’s ear. Dorian could feel Cullen’s hot breath against his ear as Cullen spoke, sending a chill through him.

Dorian made a small noise of protest before giving in. He closed his book and tossed it to the side. Dorian turned around, straddling Cullen’s lap so he could kiss the man properly. He loved the way Cullen’s lips felt against his. Cullen was always sweet when he kissed him. Dorian idly thought about how he would never grow tired of this. Dorian closed his eyes, as he kissed Cullen. He could feel the slight scratchiness of Cullen’s stubble against his cheek. After a moment Dorian pulled back, gazing at Cullen for a moment. He really wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, maybe the Maker really was looking out for him. Whatever the case may be, he was just happy to be a part of Cullen’s life.

He pushed Cullen back so he was laying down, and rested his head in the crook of Cullen’s neck. He smiled to himself as he breathed in Cullen’s scent. Cullen smelled clean, like herbs, mixed with a familiar musk that was all his own.

He could feel one of Cullen’s hands resting on the small of his back, while he ran his fingers through Dorian’s hair with the other.

“I love you.” Cullen stated, combing his fingers through Dorian’s hair.

“I love you too, _Amatus_.” Dorian replied, placing a small kiss to Cullen’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Cullen/Dorian fluff so here it is


End file.
